


Vacío

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Momo era muchas cosas, no todas ellas buenas, pero todas, sin excepción alguna, dejaron marca en los de su alrededor. Ahora que ya no es ninguna de ellas, solo hay vacío.





	

Seijuro aprieta la mandíbula y finalmente consigue retener las lágrimas, pero no logra impedir que un sonido estrangulado salga de su boca.

Hace tiempo que ha dejado de escuchar lo que el hombre que preside la ceremonia está diciendo sobre su hermano. Lo hace por su bien, porque aunque sea egoísta prefiere no pensar en él.

Lo hace por el bien de todos los demás, porque si escuchase acabaría explotando y echándole en cara a ese hombre que no sabe absolutamente nada sobre su hermano. No le conocía y pese a la palabrería no hay nada roto en su interior, no le invade el dolor cuando fija la mirada en el rostro pálido y tranquilo –mucho más tranquilo de lo que ha estado nunca- de Momo.

 No tiene ni idea de nada, porque él nunca será capaz de echar de menos los gritos de su hermano. En cambio Seijuro sí.

_O-o-O_

_Seijuro suspiró y dejó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno cuando su hermano entró como un torbellino en su cuarto, barbotando algo demasiado rápido como para que pudiera entenderlo._

_Por un momento tuvo ganas de gritarle. Al día siguiente tenía un examen_ muy _difícil y estaba empezando a desarrollar instintos homicidas hacia quienquiera que hubiese descubierto las raíces cuadradas._

_Sin embargo, el grito contenido se esfumó de su garganta en cuanto se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la emoción brillando en los ojos de su hermano pequeño, que sostenía un tarro con una mariposa de alas azules dentro._

_―¡Bien hecho, campeón!―exclamó mientras le revolvía el pelo. Realmente admiraba la paciencia de la que hacía gala su hermano cuando de cazar bichos se trataba―. ¿Cómo se llama esta?_

_La mandíbula inferior de Momo tembló un poco, pero el aleteo de la mariposa captó su atención de nuevo y el brillo volvió a sus ojos con la misma rapidez con la que se había marchado hacía un instante._

_―Lepi―respondió, mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo._

_Seijuro no pudo evitar pensar que la historia se repetía, pero le alegraba saber que la depresión que le causó la muerte de la primera Lepi no le había durado demasiado._

_Habiéndole enseñado ya a su hermano su nueva mascota, Momo salió de la habitación con el mismo entusiasmo con el que había entrado._

_Seijuro se giró hacia el escritorio y agradeció a los cielos que Momo le devolviese la vida que poco a poco le estaban quitando las malditas raíces cuadradas._

_O-o-O_

Aiichiro no está llorando, pero si las lágrimas empezasen a salir no haría nada para impedirlo. No sería capaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

Está cruzado de brazos y su rostro forma algo parecido a un puchero, pues aún no ha conseguido que su labio inferior deje de temblar.

No es justo. No.

Nunca se ha considerado una persona demasiado idealista, pero sabe que el hecho de que Momo esté metido en esa maldita caja, como si de uno de sus bichos se tratara, es lo más injusto que le ha pasado nunca.

No tiene sentido.

Es irónico que Momo, la persona con más vitalidad que ha conocido nunca, esté muerto. No es normal. Lo piensa y sabe que no es normal que nunca más vaya a escuchar la risa del pelirrojo.

Es irónico.

Hace años Momo le explicó el proceso por el cual lo que acabó por matarle a él, asesinaba a la gente. Es irónico, porque saliendo de sus labios resultaba incluso interesante y ahora que no solo se lo ha explicado, sino que se lo ha mostrado, es completamente aterrador.

Le aterra porque sin previo aviso, ya no hay vida.

_O-o-O_

_―Estate quieto―murmuró Aiichiro, algo molesto, mientras Momo intentaba hacerle cosquillas._

_En otro momento no habría dudado en hacerle caso, pero en ese preciso instante recuperar la única asignatura que le había quedado ese año era lo más importante._

_El problema era que Momo no podía pasar demasiado tiempo quieto y, si su novio no le prestaba la suficiente atención, no tenía nada que hacer. Por eso pasó al plan B y, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, se sentó sobre las piernas de Aiichiro, impidiéndole ver sus apuntes._

_―Pesas―se quejó el mayor mientras le fulminaba con la mirada e intentaba quitárselo de encima, sin ningún éxito―Y eres un pesado―añadió, soltando un suspiro._

_Momo esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que Ai no tardaría demasiado en ceder._

_―Pero tu vida sería un completo aburrimiento sin mí―Afirmó, dándose aires de superioridad._

_Ai suspiró de nuevo y, tras restregarse las manos por la cara, volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Momo._

_―¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_Momo se levantó como un resorte y le agarró de la mano, llevándole a toda velocidad hacia la puerta._

_―¡Vamos a la piscina y el último en hacer ocho largos hace lo que el otro quiera durante el resto del día!_

_Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en los labios de Aiichiro. Momo era un pesado, pero no quería imaginarse lo aburrida que sería su vida sin él._

_O-o-O_

Hikari Mikoshiba ha ignorado las miradas que le han echado sus padres, y la mayoría de los presentes, cuando ha huido del maldito funeral. Sabe que ha sido inmadura e irrespetuosa pero en esos momentos Momo es lo único que le importa y él ya no se ofenderá porque no está en su funeral.

¿De qué servía estar allí dentro con la mirada perdida mientras un montón de personas que habían acudido por compromiso fingían que la muerte de su hermano había sido un duro golpe para ellos? ¿De qué servía hacer una misa en su honor, si él no vivía para disfrutarla?

De todas formas, a él no le hubiese gustado esa maldita ceremonia.

Y sabe que, aunque el cuerpo de Momo esté allí dentro, completamente quieto; si ha decidido rondarles en forma de espíritu no estará dentro de esa iglesia, de ninguna manera.

Probablemente esté volando o haciendo cualquier cosa que no sea aburrida.

Sin duda no se quedaría dentro, haciendo compañía a ese cuerpo que está antinaturalmente quieto.

_O-o-O_

_Hikari se negaba a salir de esa habitación._

_Le daba igual su propia salud, le daba igual que su cuerpo echase de menos descansar en condiciones. Si de ella dependiese, se quedaría allí dentro incluso cuando los médicos examinaban a su hermano._

_No le iban a robar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con él._

_Sus padres parecían haberse resignado, pero ni ella ni Seijuro ni el novio de su hermano se habían rendido todavía. No podían hacerlo cuando sabían que en cualquier momento Momo podría despertar (para volver a dormirse a los pocos minutos). Ninguno de los tres se perdonaría nunca que, cuando despertase, estuviese solo._

_En ese momento, sin embargo, tanto ella como Seijuro se habían alejado un poco de la camilla e intentaban distraerse mientras Aiichiro le susurraba algo a su hermano, que incluso había logrado esbozar una sonrisa._

_Vio cómo Momo murmuraba algo y cómo el muchacho de pelo gris hacía todo lo posible para que su risa no sonase estrangulada._

_Repentinamente Momo clavó su vista en ella y, antes de que dijese nada, Hikari estaba a su lado._

_―¿Pyunsuke está bien?―Tenía la voz ronca y hablaba despacio, con una calma que nunca pensó que vería en su hermano pequeño._

_Asintió, sintiéndose una persona horrible. No era capaz de decirle que el último escarabajo que había cazado había muerto poco después de que le ingresasen al hospital, porque ella no le había cuidado lo suficiente. De todas formas, se recordó con amargura, dentro de poco se reuniría con él, no necesitaba amargarle el poco tiempo que le quedaba._

_No quería que su hermano perdiese la poca vitalidad que le quedaba por culpa de su ineptitud. Le aterraba que, de repente, pudiera quedarse completamente quieto._

_O-o-O_

Rin aprieta más fuerte la mano de Haruka, convencido de que si se hace el suficiente daño despertará de una vez por todas, deseando que todo eso sea una maldita pesadilla y él tenga la oportunidad de reírse una vez más con Momo.

Haru se mantiene inexpresivo a su lado, pero le conoce bien y sabe que sus ojos parecen más oscuros porque no hay ninguna clase de luz en ellos.

No puede evitar pensar que nada de esto tiene sentido.

No tiene sentido que Sousuke esté llorando a lágrima viva, ni que el mayor de los Mikoshiba se esté derrumbando por momentos.

No tiene sentido que Momo simplemente haya dejado de respirar.

No logra comprender el hecho de que no va a volver a escucharle gritar, que nunca más volverá a poner patas arriba sus planes.

Tiene la sensación de que la muerte de Momo ha descolocado por completo su vida. Sabe con certeza que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

_O-o-O_

_Hacía casi una semana que no iba a visitarle cuando le dieron la noticia y sintió que su mundo se congelaba por momentos._

_Haru abrió la boca y Sousuke abrazó a Rin mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente por los sollozos._

_A Rin le costó entender el mensaje que Ai le acababa de mandar, esas cuatro palabras no tenían ningún sentido juntas._

_Momo no se podía haber ido._

_Era absurdo._

_Poco le importaba haber observado los bruscos cambios de humor del muchacho, o cómo se quedaba dormido repentinamente. No tenía sentido que estuviese muerto. Una maldita mosca tse-tsé no podía habérselo llevado sin más._

_Nada de eso podía ser real._

_¿Qué motivos habría ahora para reír? ¿Quién les acabaría metiendo en líos día sí y día también? La vitalidad de Momo no podía haberse esfumado de repente._

_No tenía sentido._

_Rin solo quería despertar y comprobar que seguía ahí, tan alegre y sano como siempre._

_Pero ninguno de ellos estaba dormido; era Momo el único que nunca despertaría._

 


End file.
